Une jeune fille étrange
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Une classe d'étudiant. Un petit groupe d'amis. Une nouvelle élève. Mais une jeune fille à la mine très sombre, sans amis, et sans chercher de relations. Une jeune fille solitaire, qui ne parle à personne, qui réagit plutôt mal quand on lui adresse la parole, qui hait le contact physique, qui sursaute à chaque frôlement dans les couloirs. Pourquoi ? se demande Akira.


Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle élève.

En rentrant dans la salle de classe ce matin-là, Akira remarqua de suite qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève. Il se souvenait vaguement que leur professeur principal leur en avait parlé, leur demandant de bien l'accueillir. Pourtant, elle était seule, au fond à droite, dans le coin. Elle lisait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts et son visage, bien que très joli, était affreusement sombre.

Akira alla vers ses amis qui discutaient autour de la table de Yuya.

-Hey salut ! lui lança Kyo en le voyant arriver.

-Vous avez vu, la nouvelle élève est arrivée, dit Akira à mi-voix.

-Ouais, on sait, répondit Tigre.

-Pourquoi elle est seule ? Personne n'est allé la voir ?

-Si, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne veut voir personne, expliqua Yuya, avec un air désolé sur le visage.

Akira fronça les sourcils puis :

-Vous vous y êtes peut-être mal pris.

-C'est ça, railla Bonten, t'es peut-être plus diplomatique que nous ? Même à Yuya, elle n'a pas voulu parler ! Alors nous autres...

Il toussota un peu en faisant un geste de la main. Akira le regarda un moment avant de poser son sac par terre et d'aller vers la nouvelle venue.

-Tu perds ton temps, lui dit Akari en tentant de le retenir mollement.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. La fille était toujours plongée dans son livre. Très concentrée. Il entendit vaguement Kyo dire quelque chose dans son dos mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il s'arrêta près de la table de la nouvelle. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux.

-Euh... Bonjour... hésita-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de lire.

"Quelle froideur", pensa-t-il.

Néanmoins, il continua :

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi, la nouvelle (il sourit). Bienvenue, donc. Euhm... Je m'appelle Akira. Je suis amis avec la groupe qui est venu te voir, tout à l'heure. Euh... bon ben... ils m'ont dit... que le courant n'était pas très bien passé mais tu sais, ce sont des gens très gentils. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander à l'un d'entre nous. Nous serons heureux de...

-C'est bon, interrompit la fille. Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour rien. Je ne veux personne et je n'ai besoin de personne. Clair ? Surtout pas d'un mec comme toi.

Elle avait levé les yeux de son livre et à présent le regardait. Akira rougit, un peu gêné d'une telle réaction -qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-elle à lui reprocher ? Il s'était pourtant conduit comme quelqu'un de bien, non ?

-Ah... euhm... reprit-il, pour tenter de sauver la situation, je vois que tu ne veux pas vraiment parler... Je vais te laisser avec ton livre, alors. Mais surtout, n'hésite pas, si tu as des questions ou besoin d'aide. Ce n'est pas facile d'arriver en cours d'année et...

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança l'obligea à ravaler ses mots et il repartit vers ses amis sans rien dire.

-Tu as tenu plus longtemps que nous, complimenta Tigre en lui donnant un grande tape dans le dos.

-Avec une fille pareille, impossible de nouer une quelconque amitié, dit Kyo, d'un ton dur.

-Ne dis pas ça, répliqua Yuya. C'est juste qu'elle est nouvelle et un peu distante ! Mais ça ira mieux au fil de l'année.

-Tu parles, vu comment c'est parti... soupira Bonten.

-En tout cas, reprit Tigre, si on avait pu chronométrer le temps que chacun de nous a passé à parler avec elle, Akira nous battrait tous haut la main ! Elle ne t'a pas envoyé bouler dès que tu es venu du style "j'ai besoin de personne, je veux pas d'amis" ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Eh bien mon gars, je crois que c'est un bon signe pour toi. Tu es en bonne voie.

Et il lui fit un clin d'oeil. A ce moment, le professeur entra et tous reprirent leur place. L'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, se nommait et enseignait l'histoire-géo. Il alla se placer derrière son bureau et réclama, comme d'habitude, le calme dans la classe. Les conversations se turent peu à peu.

-Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, Tokito Mibu.

A ces mots, Akira tourna la tête derrière lui, suivi de tous les autres élèves. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut voir quelque chose de scintiller au coin de sa joue. Une larme ?

-Veux-tu venir au tableau, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda le professeur avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

La fille obéit et, d'un pas lent, la mine toujours aussi sombre, elle se dirigea vers la petite estrade sur laquelle elle monta.

-Pourrais-tu te présenter à la classe en quelques mots ?

La fille hésita, balayant les élèves de son regard noir malgré la couleur émeraude de ses yeux. Personne ne parlait. Tous attendaient. Finalement, elle lâcha, d'un vois rapide :

-M'appelle Tokito. J'ai dix-sept ans. Ai déménager y'à pas longtemps. Je connais personne ici et je m'en fiche.

Elle repartit dans son éternel mutisme, les yeux fixant le sol. sourit de nouveau :

-Merci beaucoup, Tokito.

Il posa légèrement sa main sur son épaule pour la renvoyer à sa place. La jeune fille se dégagea brutalement et lança à l'homme un regard assassin qui n'échappa pas à Akira. Puis elle repartit rejoindre sa table d'un pas plus pressé qu'à l'aller.

Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire, certainement très surpris, lui aussi, par sa réaction à ce simple contact. Puis il commença le cours, comme d'habitude, après avoir promis à Tokito de lui photocopier les pages qui lui manqueraient.

Pendant toute l'heure, Akira pensa à Tokito, qui était deux rangs derrière lui. A un moment, il risqua un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Elle écrivait sur son cahier, studieuse et toujours aussi sombre. Il soupira et se concentra sur son travail. Cette fille était tout de même bizarre.

* * *

_Des reviews ? Histoire à suivre, bien entendue, dans le chapitre 2 ! _


End file.
